


Raising A Broken Family

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Depression, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, James Hamilton is an adoptive dad of seven kids, Nightmares, Other, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, The chapters will get longer as I write, adoptive father, but hes going to try and raise seven kids starting with little Phil and Angie, hes got no idea how to raise seven kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all people, James Hamilton was the last they should of come to for help. 'These kids are looking for a new guardian' they told him. 'Their older brother, mother and father have all passed, and you're the last person we could find related to a mister Hamilton.' they said.</p><p>But heres the kicker, 'There are exactly seven of them. Angelica the oldest, Philip the youngest.'</p><p>James wasn't ready to be a parent, but James also wasn't going to let his little brother down again. He was going to help this broken family or die trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Don't Understand

It had been exactly one year since the death of Philip Hamilton when little Phil was born. During his birth their mother had died of blood loss. Only few years later did their father get caught in the middle of a gunfight he had not intended to be part of and was shot where he stood. This had left Angelica Hamilton and her brothers and sister parentless and helpless. The third oldest sibling, Alexander jr, had moved out away from New York in search of some place to work so he was able to support his family. John Church Hamilton and James Alexander Hamilton had tried for many months to take care of and support the family on their own, though this had proven to be a struggle. Angelica, the oldest sister, was away locked in her room to mourn of the death of her brother and parents.   
  
Then a knock at the door.   
  
The second sister of the family, and the seventh sibling, quickly ran up and answered the door. There stood a slightly tall man with some what long black hair and dark brown eyes.. He smiled and keeled down to level, "Scuse me miss you wouldn’t happen to be part of the Hamilton residence would you?”   


A nod came from the small girl.  


“Well its very nice to meet you then. My name is James Hamilton. I’m going to be the new guardian of your family.” his words were soft and kind trying his best to make the small girl feel safe with him, to gain her trust. She only opened the door more and left to another room in the house. James took a few steps inside. ‘ _This house is huge’_ He thought to himself, _‘How did you even manage Alexander?’_ _  
_   
How did his brother manage such a big house? Manage to make it so far in his life and then have it all crumble away from him in a manor of hours? From what they had told James, his brother was shot in the middle of a gunfight somewhere in downtown New York when coming home from a meeting and the mother of the family, Eliza? She had died giving birth to their youngest son. It was a tragic story to be told and even if he had never met them he still cried over such a loss. Or, even if he’d never met Eliza. He knew Alex and they once constantly wrote letters to each other until he suddenly stopped after he talked of meeting Eliza. He didn’t know they had now seven kids, and wasn’t ready to take care of them.   
  
“Who are you and why are you in our house?” a voice. James looked over to one of the doors within the house, a older looking boy standing in the middle of it.   
  
“I uhm...I’m you’re new guardian.” James tried to stay calm. He wanted these kids to like him. “James Hamilton.”   
  
“James?” the other boy raised an eyebrow, “Only James I know is m’ big brother. James Alexander. You wouldn’t happen to be who he’s named after…”   
  
“That could be possible. I’m not really sure.” James lightly laughed, “Where's the rest of your siblings? If it's alright that I ask.”   
  
“Alexander left months ago. Hes looking for work to help the family. James is off working for mister Hercules, a tailor apprentice. Angelica is locked in her room, has been since our older brother Philip died. William and Eliza are at school and little Phil is asleep in his crib. They didn’t tell us of no new guardian.” He lightly huffed, “We don’t need a new one. No one can replace our parents...our brother…”   
  
James felt terrible. He walked over to the other and bent down in front of him to match his height, “Hey its going to be okay. I...I lost a brother and potential sister you see. Alexander was very close to my heart. I know what its like to lose someone so close to you and it hurts that I haven’t yet gotten to see him again...that I’ll never see him again. But things will get better.” he sadly smiled.   
  
John shook his head, “You obviously haven’t had it as hard as this family then. Things never get better for the Hamilton line.” Taking some steps back from the stranger, he gave him one more once over before turning around and going back into the other room. “At this point all we can do is stick together and try our best not to let anyone else die because thats all we seem to do.”   
  
James took a deep breath and stood back up, taking a look around the rest of the house. _‘Maybe I’ve bitten off more than I can chew’_ he silently told himself, ‘But I won’t let Alexander down again. I’m going to help this family. I’m going to make them happy again...or die trying.’


	2. William's Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James thinks maybe he'll be able to get some rest the first night until he hears crying. What he thought was little Phil turned out to be William. Now how is he going to fix this situation?

The first day went by rather fast. He’d gotten to know most of the kids in the family. Only two he hadn’t yet physically talked to were Angie and Alexander. Angie having been locked in her room and Alexander off working some place away and out of New York. Now the night was late and all kids, including baby Phil, were fed and off in their rooms asleep. Most of them were asleep anyway.

James let out a heavy sigh and practically fell into the couch, letting out a slight huff as he did so and stretching out with a yawn. He found it disrespectful to sleep in Alexander and Eliza’s own room and since the kids hadn't shown him to any guest room he wasn’t willing to try and find in the large house, he decided the couch was the best option. Or the best option until he did in fact find a room to rest in for the next few forever till the kids finally moved on and were able to take care of themselves and work and so on. 

All in the house was quiet and though James was already stressed, sleep got the best of him and he slowly drifted off. The only noise being heard was his own breathing.

Then crying. 

He snapped up immediately at the sound of crying. Who was crying? The baby. James raised himself up off the couch and rushed to the room from which the crying had sounded like it was coming from and- William? James carefully walked over to the boy curled upon his bed under his blanket and sat at the end of it, "Hey little buddy, are you doing okay?" He very quietly whispered.  William flinched and curled into a tighter ball, hiding his head from the older man and trying his best to stay quiet.

James let out a faint sympathetic sigh, "Was it nightmares little buddy?" James waited, William nodded slowly from under the blanket. "There's no need to be afraid to tell me. I get them too almost every night...was it with your mom and dad?" another nod. "I get those too." James lightly rubbed the younger boys back for comfort, "My nightmares are sometimes about my parents too. Sometimes they're about my brother, your dad." He lightly laughed, "But you know what I do to make sure they don't come back for a few days? I find my favorite stuffed animal and I hold it tight all night, it keeps the nightmares away."

William slowly pulled the blanket from his head and looked up at James with tear filled eyes, "You have stuffed animals too?" He faintly rasped. 

James smiled and nodded, "I have one my mother gave me years ago when I was just around your age. I've named him Samuel, hes a small bear that smells like the sea. If you would like I can give him to you so you have someone to protect you all night."

William sniffled and wiped his eyes, "C-can I see him?" he asked. James took the boy's hand and nodded, "Yeah come with me to the living room. You can sit there and watch some TV while I grab him and some warm milk." William quietly followed James down stairs with his blanket. Curling up in the corner of the couch and laying his head against the arm of it while he watched whatever kids show played at the dead of night. James himself dug stuck some milk in the microwave and dug through his luggage to find his stuffed bear to hand over to William. If a stuffed bear was going to be what got this kid to trust him, he was willing to give it up.

Quietly he brought the cup and the tattered animal to the boy, and when seeing it William's face lit up with joy. He quickly took the bear from James' hands and hugged it tightly. "Hes really soft." He whispered. “And hes special just like big brother! Big brother also has a special eye.” By big brother, James only assumed he was talking of Alexander, the one sibling who didn't stay with the family, instead leaving in search of a job that would provide money for them. It was said that he was around when his father was shot, and due to a head trauma, one of his eyes are a lighter shade of blue rather than brown like the other. But aside from his eyes and light freckles, he was like a carbon copy of his father.  Though James wished he'd come home so he could help this boy too, he feared that he may never come back.   


Alexander wasn't his worry now though, who he currently had to worry for was William and his nightmares. 

"How old is he?" James shook his thoughts away and looked over to little William with a smile.

"Well I've had him since I was a baby so maybe around...forty or forty five years? He's a very old bear." William nodded and hugged it a little tighter. Hiding his face within the small bears chest.

"I love him. Hes real cuddly." He said tiredly. James nodded and carefully picked the boy up off the couch, taking his place and stretching his legs out over the rest of the couch, then laying William on top of him. "How about we rest down here for the night? that way if you have another nightmare I'll be right here for you to talk to."

He didn't get an answer. Instead he got the soft sounds of William's breathing in his ear which he only assumed meant he had fallen asleep.  _ 'Maybe this won't be as hard as I assumed' _ James closed his eyes and let the soft sound of the TV and William drain everything else out. _ 'But just to be sure I'll have to look through Alexander's contacts. Maybe he had someone close who could help...who would understand what the family is going through as well.' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh little Will is a very sweet lil quiet baby who likes little teddy bears that are years old.  
> Hug him he needs love.
> 
> Kudos and Comments would be lovely.  
> Will go back and edit what I find out of place.


	3. Very Few Contacts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Angie in their rooms, the younger kids at their schools and Alex still gone-  
> James has decided for the second day (First full day) he'd go through Alexander and Eliza's emergency contact book.

He had dropped William, Eliza and James off at their respective schools for the day. Eliza and William having been in the same pre-school and James himself in his first year of middle school. The poor kid looked exhausted and James himself made a mental note to talk to this mister Hercules he was working for. Today though, he needed to go through a contacts book found within Alexander and Eliza’s room. He was having trouble and to be honest, James really didn’t think he was going to be able to take care of these kids on his own for so long. He needed someone close to Eliza or Alexander to help him. Someone who would understand these kids a little better.  
  
The first few pages were buisness numbers, school numbers, then he came across one page with the name ‘John’ on it with multiple little hearts next to the name. ‘ _Maybe someone Eliza knew?’_ Underneath the first name were two others. ‘Hercules’ and ‘Gilbert’ with their own numbers next to them. This was good, there was hope that someone could help. James quickly pulled out his phone and dialed the last number.  Two rings, answer machine. Same for the second number. He huffed. _‘God forbid this first one is an answer machine as well’_ He thought to himself, quickly dialing the first number.  
  
A ring. Another ring, and- “Hello? John Laurens residence.”   
  
_‘Thank the lord’_ James faintly sighed, “Yes. I-is this mister Laurens?”  
  
“This is him...who is this? I swear if this is another prank from some kid I’ll change my number-”  
  
“No...this is James Hamilton. I’m the new guardian of the Hamilton family.” He fiddled with the contact book’s pages, “I uh..I was hoping maybe you could help me. You see I have never in my life raised a kid. I know how to take care of them, I had to take care of Alexander for a while till we were separated but...but god I don’t know how to take care of seven kids on my own.” James could've sworn he could hear the other’s breath stop for a few seconds. A long pause before he finally spoke again.  
  
“You’re Alexander’s brother? He said you died. Guess you didn’t after all then.” another pause, “I’m really not the guy you should come to for raising kids. I’m sorry I...if you want help raising kids then your best chance is James Madison, not me. Sorry again.” a click and a long beep. James let out a small groan and slammed his head against the table. _‘Least the guy could of done was give me the number’_ he grumbled. _‘Would of been nice of him.’_ he doesn’t blame the man though. He understands that maybe hes going through a hard time too. By the fact hes got hearts next to his name in the contact book, James can only assume that Alex or Eliza liked him very much.  
A couple more page flips and he came across the name ‘James Madison’. _‘Thank you Alex and Eliza for making sure you have just about everyone in this book’_ the man sighs happily before dialing the number. One ring, two rings, then a second of silence before-   
  
“James Madison’s house. This is Thomas Jefferson, whose calling?”  
  
Intimidating, but at this point James would take anything if they were to help with raising these kids. “Yes hello this is James Hamilton. Could I talk with mister Madison? Or perhaps you could help me maybe.”  
  
“James _Hamilton_?” a slight huff of...laughter? “Look I don’t know who you are or what kind of sick joke you’re playing using the names James and Hamilton but I really don’t need this and neither does my good friend James.”  
  
A slight growl in the man’s voice almost made James slight afraid, “I-I’m sorry sir no this isn’t a joke. I’m Alexander Hamilton’s older brother. New guardian of his children.” He blurted in a quick sentence, stumbling upon his words. “I’m just looking for someone who was close to Alexander who would help me. I really care about these kids but I can’t take care of all of them on my own. The last guy I called, a mister Laurens, he said that Madison would be able to help me.”  
  
Silence. A silence so long James had assumed almost that the other man had hung up on him before he could finish. God he sounded like a desperate fool, he wouldn’t blame him. Just when he was about to click his phone off, “This...this is James Madison speaking. You say you need help with Alexander and Eliza’s kids? I can try to help. I don’t have any kids that are of my own but I did help my wife Dolley raise hers. Only one kid that is a-and he did turn out a mess but I can still help you.” a sigh, “I’m sorry I just...I’ll do anything to help the Hamilton family kids.”  
  
“Thank you. Its very kind of you to help me. These kids...they’re all so broken. I can understand why too. I want to take care of them all at once but I just don’t have the time. Between the job and trying to help the little ones first and then the older ones it just gets so tiring and I’ve only been doing this for a day now! Poor little William woke me up late last night with a nightmare about his parents! I got him to go to sleep again, but man I felt awful.” James lightly groaned, rubbing his temples with his free hand, “I just...thanks so much for helping.”  
  
“Like I’ve said mister James, anything for the Hamilton kids. They are orphans, and as much as I didn’t get along too well with Alexander, he was still a friend to me and the thought of he and Eliza’s children being orphaned like so isn’t fair on them. Neither of their parents would have wanted that.”   
  
“I could understand why. Thank you again mister Madison, you’re going to be a big help...you and anyone else I can get a hold of.”  
  
A little more chatting and the two hung up with light laughs and plans on meeting up at the Hamilton house. This was good, this was something uplifting. Maybe if the kids saw someone the knew was going to help then they’d be a little more happy than they currently are.  
  
Happy is good. Happy is better than how depressed they were now. _James would give anything for these kids to be happy again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William Stephen Hamilton  
> \- Short dark brown hair  
> \- Light brown eyes  
> \- Light skin  
> \- Isn't very talkative unless you really have something that interests him. He is very attached to rocks and tends to talk to himself or to James when hes lonely. Occasionally has nightmares.


	4. Alexander Jr - The Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginie shifted her hand from under Alexander and pointed to his eyes, “Only thing different is the freckles on your nose and the eyes. You have a blue and a brown eye. I have never met a person like this.”

Alexander was absolutely exhausted, mugged, and lost. Every part of him hurt, his legs especially. _‘Alexander you dumbass.’_  the boy pressed his back against a wall and sat. He needed to give his legs a rest, _‘Try to do one thing on your own and now look at you. God dad would be so disappointed...mom and dad…’_ biting his lip, Alex slowly pulled up one of his pants legs. Blood and what looked to be bruising slowly formed on the leg, he winced. _‘Mom and dad are the reason you’re like this. This is all their fault remember? Maybe if they hadn't left-’_   
  
“Oh my gosh are you alright? You poor thing!” a much older looking girl stood just a few steps in front of Alexander. “That doesn’t look good, what happened?”  
  
“I-I was mugged I...the guy took all my money, my bags…” Alexander gritted his teeth, the pain in this leg nearly unbearable, “H-he sorta kicked me a lot I...I’m sorry...if you’re h-here to take my money I got none.”  
  
“Take your money?” She knelt down next to him, “I’m not taking your money dear. My name is Virginie de La Fayette.”  Carefully moving one arm under the boy’s legs and the other under his back she slowly lifted him off the ground, “You are very hurt, we need to get you to a doctor.”

  
“I-I don’t have the money to pay for a doctor..I-” Alexander held back a yelp when moved. Pain rushed through his legs and side.  
  
“You will not have to pay for doctor, I will pay. I did not get your name.”  
  
“Its…” His name? Did he really want to tell this stranger his name? He’d felt like he had been told their own name before, or at least the last name was familiar. Maybe it was best he said his real name. “Xander Schuyler.”  
_‘Thats not your real name you fuckin idiot...too late to go back now’_ __  
__  
“That is very nice name. I like it.” she heaved a small laugh, “Though you need not lie to me. I know any Hamilton when I see them. You look much like your father. He came over a lot whenever I was with my own dad and brother.” Virginie shifted her hand from under Alexander and pointed to his eyes, “Only thing different is the freckles on your nose and the eyes. You have a blue and a brown eye. I have never met a person like this.”  
  
Alexander scrunched his nose, “My eyes happened because of a head trauma. Where are you taking me?”  
  
“To my home. I have a doctor there who can help you.” Virginie softly sighed, “And do not worry, We will treat you well.”  
  
Alexander was scared but who was he to trust now? Maybe if there was a doctor then it was best he stayed calm for now and just went along with it.  
  
_‘Don’t worry Alexander. You’ll be fine. Deep breaths.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick filler chapter introducing Alexander Jr! A very smol hurt grumpy bby.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Alexander Hamilton Jr.  
> \- Long straight black hair  
> \- One brown (Right) and one blue eye (Left)  
> \- Freckles along his cheeks  
> \- Similar skin tone to his father  
> \- Some say he is almost a carbon copy of his father, though somewhat shorter. Hes left his family to find a job elsewhere, hoping to be able to raise money for the family. Nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone help this poor man he doesn't understand how to help and is too good for the world.
> 
> I really loved the thought of James Hamilton (Alexander's older brother(?)) taking care of the kids qvq  
> I and my lover did a role play with him taking care of a much younger Burr and I just liked the idea of him taking in Hamilton's kids after his and Eliza's death.  
> So here we go.
> 
> Kudos and Comments would be nice.  
> I'll go back and edit things once I have the chance.


End file.
